Party Quest
Party Quest is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season. Tagline After receiving dozens of spam hails, saying that the Romulans are admissible for a TV show called Party Quest, the communications division begin to be exasperated at the senders of the spam hails, even if the riov caves in. Summary Act One After receiving the same hail twenty times, Vox'ula may not be sure that it was the same people who hailed after and after. It was about the Party Quest show. Relm then shows them the footage of the TV show in question, showing people fighting creatures like Ligators or Jr. Neckis. caves in and assembles an away team so that they can participate in the show. Also, before the show itself, they train themselves in the holodeck where they find themselves... whacking plants for seeds. They also defend the Moon Bunny and they find themselves in a city reminiscent of the Klingon city of Mi'Va. Act Two They trained themselves for a week in preparation for their away mission. As the away team steps on the transporter pads, they feel nervous that they would not return alive. The transporter operator hated some crewmen that referred to redshirts as casualties as he was beamed out. Also, before the show taping could actually begin, they had to choose the classes they were going to play as, because they were tier-I players. Once their choices are confirmed, the viewscreens on the ship all turn to the TV show as it was taped on the surface. The players find the real deal every bit as boring as their practice shots. Act Three Once the seed-whacking phase is over, they enter a combat phase that was described by the players as being too easy, probably because they practiced it so many times in the holodeck. After capturing ten Rice Cakes, the first round was over for them. While choosing the lineup for the second round, Brianna Reiss muses that she needed to use her mind or else she'll fall apart. When the second round begins, the first stage has her ask a question and she answers flawlessly, prompting her teammates to kill three Ligators each. In battle, M'Rex gets unlucky as he missed and, in doing so, he let a monster close on him. Act Four Back on the ship, the remaining crewmen, led by Ulduar, organize a theme party centered around World of Warcraft, tribble-free so that the tribble supply can be replenished. However, Taev Radaik realizes that the party isn't the same without the riov because she is the WoW expert onboard. They start drinking "home-made" mead with Putal asking for the crew to keep the mead for Her Eminence and her teammates. At the same time, Ilyana then proceeds to drink Duff beer. She drank so much Duff beer that she became drunk and fell asleep outside Ten Forward, from which she was carried to sickbay. Act Five The second stage of the party quest involves finding the three ropes that activate the gateway tot he next stage, among four. Because Relm was the heaviest, she was condemned to playing a more stationary role, even in the next stage, where the platforms are marked with a number of cat statues. The fourth stage was more demanding from a combinatorics viewpoint and they needed six tries to get the right combination, leading to the final battle against the Slime King. After fighting the Slime King's lackeys, they find themselves using the spellcasters to deal 80% of the damage, with M'Rex dealing the final blow. External link *Party Quest on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes